


Make Up Sex

by Sammrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically Canon Universe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; One catches the other checking out a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr prompt I found on my computer that I liked and figured "Hey, posting wouldn't be a bad idea right?". Anyways, I hope you enjoy make up sex, because that is what this is all about.

“I thought you said you never wanted to see me again, Sam.” Gabriel stood against the motel room door with a look of defiance etched across his face, softened only by the bubblegum pink candy cigarette hanging from his lips, “So why did you call me.”

Sam sat against the broken motel bed, his long legs stretched across the floor, an empty bottle of Johnny Walker Blue beside him, “I messed up real bad Gabriel. I’m so sorry. I never should have screamed at you… or told you to get sucked into a jet engine.” He shook his head as he thought of the waitress at the diner that had gone to that night; the pure jealousy and rage Sam had felt when he thought Gabriel was staring at her. They had fought for three hours; nitpicking everything from Sam’s habit of stealing the covers to Gabriel never putting the cap back on the toothpaste. “I thought you were jus’ gonna leave me anyway.” 

“Sammy.” Gabriel paused, wanting so badly to reach out and hold him, “She is… was, a demon. She was trying to lure you away. Planning to torture you until you said yes to my brother.” Which was why, even after Sam had stormed off, he had waited for the woman to leave the shop. Why he had killed her in the most imaginative way he could think of at the time. 

“Well wouldn't that just make you thrilled? I thought you wanted us to just play our parts.” 

Not anymore. Gabriel lowered himself down, crouching over Sam’s legs, “I don’t want you to be hurt, though.” The smell of the alcohol permeated Gabriel’s senses, mixing with the smell of old books and motel shampoo that was Sam’s own. Slowly, almost methodically, Gabriel sank down further to straddle Sam’s lean hips and pressed his lips against the crook of his neck. He felt Sam’s body grow tense beneath him at the unexpected affection. 

“Gabriel…” Sam groaned, shakily entwining his one of his hands within Gabriel’s hair, the other splayed across his waist. “I…”Gabriel cut him off with a kiss so hungry that no one would have ever imagined it was coming from an arch angel. Gabriel started feverishly pulling away Sam’s jacket, mentally cursing the amount of layers the man wore as he fought with the buttons of his over-shirt. 

He pulled back only long enough to breathe and discard the rest of the clothing blocking him from that sinfully sweet body that he craved so much. “You taste like candy and stardust.” Sam groaned as Gabriel kissed him again, beginning to pull away the smaller man’s clothing in the same manner.

Both moaned deeply at the feel of skin on skin, their movements becoming more hurried; as if they were afraid the other would come to their senses. When the two finally removed the final piece of clothing that would have separated them, Gabriel began to slowly kiss his way down across Sam’s chest and abdomen. He paused as his hand lightly gripped Sam’s length, slowly stroking as he nibbled down his thigh before taking him into his mouth. The possessive growl that came from Sam made 

Gabriel grin as he twirled his tongue lightly across the swollen head, cupping him gently as Sam’s nails pulled at his hair and clawed down his spine.

“Gabriel…. Please.” Sam cried out, “If you keep doing that I won’t… I-I need…” Gabriel pulled away and shook his head.

“Oh, Sammy, I know exactly what you need.” Gabriel‘s smile never wavered as he climbed his way back up his body, “The question is, are you ready for me to…” Sam growled again, tired of waiting on Gabriel; tired of the torture. He spun Gabriel around and roughly pressed himself into him.  
Gabriel gasped at the pain that assaulted him, but quickly enough Sam grabbed hold of his and started running his hand across his length while he waited for his body to adjust. Pleasure overrode the pain and Sam grit his teeth as Gabriel started slowly started raising and lowering himself, keeping in time with Sam’s strokes. 

“Gabriel….” Sam sped up as he felt his own climax building, and bit down into the angel’s neck, listening to Gabriel scream out in ecstasy as his own orgasm came and went. Sam’s hands dug into Gabriel’s hips as he crushed him against his body again and again until he found his own release and they fell together in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“So, am I forgiven?” Gabriel whispers, snuggling back into Sam.

“Shut up Gabe… You know you are.” He kissed his neck gingerly and wrapped his arms around the man’s smaller frame. 

It took the two almost no time at all to fall asleep with not a care in the world beyond each other.  
\---  
“Sam, I’m back… I met this really hot---- OH COME ON!”


End file.
